


[PODFIC] There's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

by viverella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is asexual but not aromantic. Natasha starts hanging out with him for the break from sexual attention and ends up falling in love with him.</p><p>OR: the one where they share space and go on dates and literally everyone realizes that they're probably dating before Natasha does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] There's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180922) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



**Length:** 1:03:01  
**Download from the Audofic Archive:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-hole-in-my-soul-can-you-fill-it)  
**Download from Mediafire:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/89sgx9e9km58483/There%27s_a_hole_in_my_soul2.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> me: *makes a podfic at the beginning of the summer*  
> me: *forgets to post it*  
> me: *gets the notification from the audiofic archive saying that my podfic has been archived*  
> me: *panics*
> 
> I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I DID THIS oops I started off my summer being hyped up about podficcing but this summer turned out to be a lot busier than I expected so I think I got distracted and my draft of this post got deleted because I left it sitting there for too long. but y'know. hurrah for me actually actively contributing to fandom for the first time in months!!
> 
> anyways at this point idk if you can expect more podfic from me any time soon since it took me this long to post this one when it was supposed to be a _warm up_ using my fic before moving on to doing other people's fic, but what can you do. this podfic, if I remember correctly, is probably a little rough in some places because I haven't done this in literal years and I probably rushed and/or tripped over my words in some places because English is only like half my native language, so I very much apologize if there are places where you're just like _huh? Vivian? were those supposed to be words?_ but if you listen to this and like it, thank you very much! kudos and comments are very very much appreciated!
> 
> also, come find me on [tumblr](http://nataliaromonoff.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
